


a crackfic collection (??)

by mermaybelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (british accent) aw fuck i cant believe you've done this, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Dave Strider, i might delete this later idk, idk where the fuck john went after the credits so he's in universe c for now, john is straight u fucks, johndave is a horrible ship, minor abuse?? possibly triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaybelle/pseuds/mermaybelle
Summary: question marks because this may or may not be a collection of them. one shot crackfic(s).





	a crackfic collection (??)

one day john egbert and dave strider were chilling in universe c like bros do. then suddenly dave leapt from the couch and kissed john. john pushed him away because that was kind of abuse kind of. "hey, what's your deal!" he said.

"i know that youre straight so im making out with you" said dave.

"dave, that doesn't even make any sense! go fuck karkat or something!"

"ok" said dave, and he hopped off of john. then he went to karkat's bedroom.

"hey karkat i tried to fuck john but he said he wasn't a homosexual again. can i fuck you?"

"YEAH SURE." said karkat. 

then dave and karkat made 9 billion babies even though they are both men except dave is trans so you can go suck his non existent dick. terezi could hear them from her room and jane and roxy could from their room so they came and killed the two but not until they made 9 billion babies. john was sad because dave and karkat were his buddies so then he killed terezi roxy and jane. then kanaya came and killed him and killed whoever was left. then she ate the universe and died. and that's how the universe will end. 


End file.
